harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
The group goes to Somerset
While on their way to Somerset to be with Susannah, Velda explains what has been going on in Somerset. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Molly was confronted by George Cleypool (from Somerset) when she demanded that he release her, but he once more denied her. *Sheila, Alex, Allison, Dylan, Chris, Anyssa and Vel fly off to Somerset to see what was going on with Susannah. Rachel Hutchins woke up, surprisingly ready and eager to start the new day. Today she would begin her role of a sculpture teacher. Shelby Harper's aunt, Donna Schneider, allowed her to take a room at the arts school. However, while she was preparing, she could not help but think about what was happening with Susannah. She had received a call from her uncle, Sam, about what had happened with her cousin. Rachel's eyes filled with tears. She was worried that she would also lose her cousin. Meanwhile, as the Harper Lear jet was flying towards Somerset, Velda explained what was going on to everyone, about the building and that situation as well as Susannah's medical condition. "I'm sorry I hadn't said anything before now, but I felt it was something that I needed to do, first," she explained to the assembled group, " I am a part of a group in Somerset called Citizens for Historical Preservation, and when we were last there, I got to talking with Jack Martin and Donna Freeman about the buildings along Restaurant Row. That kind of spurred me to get involved." "We didn't know," Anyssa said, "that is so wonderful! And I know Jack is pleased with that." 'Very true, dear," Vel smiled, "and now, to explain about Susie. When that rotten Molly escaped prison to get to Somerset, somehow or other, word had to have gotten to Susannah. She took Annabella and Ellen to get away from Somerset, to mainly get away from Molly, since she knows how to set anyone's stress level to breaking point!" "You're not kidding," Sheila said. "Look at what she's done to me over the years." "Well, anyway... Jack told me that before she took Ellen away, Susannah had another minor heart attack the night before they left. They didn't know this until Susie was in the hospital already. Annabella came over to check on them and Molly was caught. Wouldn't you know, after all the danger was past... that's when Susannah had the pretty bad attack. Ellen had to give Susannah CPR." "Wow," Alex said. "That's some girl." "Annabella had texted Anyssa and then they took her to the hospital. Hence why we are all here," Velda said. Sheila was stunned, "That Molly!" she seethed, "I swear, all that woman does is drive people crazy! She harms people just for fun! And she knew about Susie's heart condition! How DARE she!" Chris put his arm around his sister, "Sheila," he said, calmly, "believe me, I want to see Molly burn for what she did to Susie,. but getting at her, and beating the crap out of her, while would make us all feel better, wouldn't be the right answer right now." "Chris is right, hon," Dylan said to Sheila, "I would want to be there to help you beat the crap out of her, but that would land you behind bars, and that would only give this family something else to stress about. She WILL get hers, Sheila. Without question." Meanwhile, back in Harpers Falls, Rachel got ready for her first day as a teacher. Since her sculpting classes were part of an adult education project, set up by the Harpers Falls School district, they were not a part of the Arts school's offerings. The first student came in, and it was Marjorie Franklin, Michael's aunt. "Marjorie," Rachel smiled, "you came to see how I would do?" "Actually, honey," Marjorie said, "I am a student. I've done some sculpting as a hobby, and I want to learn more about it." Rachel smiled, and led Marjorie to a seat. Meantime, at Margaret Schulder's house, Bill Saxton was worried. "That isn't like Chris to not tell me what is going on," he said. "Bill," Margaret said, "Chris will call, he said he would call you. Once they are in Somerset, the group will call." And as if by magic, Bill's cell rang. It WAS Chris. "Bill," he said, "I am sorry I hadn't a chance to tell you what was going on. Apparently, Aunt Velda had us pack immediately." Bill was relieved that he had heard from Chris, "It's all right, hon," he said, "I just missed you." "And I miss you too, Bill," Chris said. Sandra Sanford's cell phone rang, it was Sheila. "Miss Sanford," she said, "we just landed in Somerset. We're going to be at the hospital, straight away. Anyssa's fine, so is Vel, and I think Molly has been arraigned in Bay City." "That is good," Sandra said, "June is watching over Dylan's house, and everyone is here at the Schulders. I'll let Allen know also, ok?" "Thanks, Miss Sanford," Sheila smiled, "that will really help." Meanwhile, everything was quiet in Harpers Falls. Would they stay that way for long? What will happen next? *Vanessa, Megan and Suzanne Harper return to town, and have their first ever formal dinner with their relatives, but with Sheila, Dylan, and Alex out of town, how will they help make things feel better? *Preparations for the Spring Festival are coming up; and things are going well. Will the festival go off without a hitch? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah